Jude Cunningham
Jude is a typical teenager, a bit lazy, and always chatty. She's a close friend to Kim. Last words: "You know, I'll remember this night for the rest of my life." Biography When Jude was eleven-years-old, she was part of a popular crowd of sorts in her childhood. The group was led by Wendy Richards , and consisted of Nick McBride, and Kelly Lynch . One, afternoon after school, all the children were playing in an abandoned and badly damaged building. They were playing a game of hide-and-seek, which caught the attention of the Hammond children. Robin Hammond , wanted to go and play, her siblings were uninterested. Her older sister Kim quickly left to retrieve her book she left at school. Her twin brother Alex, tried to persuade Robin to leave with him. When she seemed undecesive, Alex left for home without her, apparently. While Robin tried to play with them, instead all of the children cruelly taunted and teased her. They began tormenting her by chasing after her, all while shouting "Kill! Kill! Kill!". Despite her terrifed cries, they continue to torment the poor child. Apparently the group didn't realize where they had corned her in the building. She backs into a window and dies when she falls through and plummets onto panes of construction glass. Upon seeing Robin's dead body, Jude and Wendy were the ones to show least remorse or guilt. While Nick wanted them to go to the police, Wendy convinced them all that if they did they'd go to jail. Jude was the first to immediately agree to the pact. The group then quickly left, believing no one saw. But someone did, whoever the figure was though never told the police. So the police blamed Leonard Mercher, a convicted sex offender for Robin's murder. Six Years Later Seventeen-year-old Jude has apparently drifted from Wendy, as did Kelly. Ironically enough, she's become the closest friend to Kim Hammond, though its not sure if she does this because she likes Kim or out of guilt over Robin. But for the most part enjoys hanging out with her. With the anniversary of Robin's death, Jude is the first to receive a distrubing phone call. However, she didn't see it threatening or even inapprotiate, shrugging it off as a prank call. During her walk to school, she gets pursued by Seymour "Slick" Crane, while its not known how old he is. He does strike Jude's interest and takes up his offer on driving her to school. Eventually she agrees to become his date to the prom and the two begin a relationship of sorts. Like the others, Jude got a yearbook picture of herself stabbed in with glass. She goes to consult this with Kelly, but neither girls understand the meaning or the seriousness of this. Both girls shrug it off as a prank and prepare for their prom. While the others are out enjoying the prom, Jude and Slick have sneaked off to have sex and smoke marijuana in his van. However, they are being watched by Kelly's killer, who kills Jude now by stabbing her throat. Slick brawls with the killer while attempting to drive away. The killer escapes from the van as it tumbles off a cliff and explodes, crushing and burning Slick to death in the flaming wreckage. Jude.png|Jude at 11 Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 6.45.28 PM.png Nick Jude Kelly.png Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Females Category:Prom Night 1980 Characters Category:Alexander Hamilton High Students Category:Alexander Hamilton High Class of 1980 Category:Deceased